


New Food, New People, Too Much Change, Make It Stop

by ultimatebookworm00



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Food Truck, And very bad at updating, Food Truck, Food Trucks, Friends to Lovers, I definitely plan on this being at least three chapters but I'm super lazy whoops, Is Food Truck AU not a tag yet wth, M/M, food truck au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimatebookworm00/pseuds/ultimatebookworm00
Summary: There's a new food truck in town.Which means talking to new peopleAnd eating new foodKeith is not a fan...or is he?...yes I wrote a food truck au. Sue me.





	1. Change. Ew.

**Author's Note:**

> Food Truck AU, YAYYYYYY. Based on that one picture. The Steven Universe one. With Klance in the background. Yeah.  
> I have not attempted to write an actual full-fledged fic since I was in the seventh grade, and I'd rather not think about my skills as a writer four years ago, so go easy on me.  
> So far this is one chapter. I plan on making it more. I'm also really lazy. So if it's doesn't come soon don't blame me.  
> Putting it as an M rating because it'll almost definitely apply later, it's pretty much a g for now though, albeit some cursing.  
> This is also not beta'd, if you see a spelling or grammer error don't hesitate to let me know because it's 1:30 am right now and I'm not in the mood to edit.  
> I'm going to shut up now and let you read, enjoy!

Most of the time, Keith didn’t really like change. He was a pretty routine-based guy. Not that he tried to keep to a schedule, his life just tended to fall into the pattern of one.

So it wasn’t  _ his _ fault for staring at the new food truck sat in front of the library. If you asked him, he’d happily inform you that it did  _ not _ in fact take an entire two minutes to walk up to the food truck. He was simply being strategic. Rather than walking a block down to his usual food truck a block away, he figured he may as well save some time and try something new. Because he was open to change, just like everybody else. Obviously.

As Keith approached the truck though, he realized something he had missed earlier. The owner turned out to be attractive. Really attractive. And also in his calc class. 

See, and this is why Keith didn’t like change.

Except he and attractive-kid already did the whole awkward “ _ we both acknowledged each other's existences and it is now understood that I am approaching him and oh now he’s smiling at me do I smile back how does socializing work” _ thing, so it was too late to turn back now.

“Hey, what can I get for ya?” Attractive-kid asked when Keith stopped in front of the truck, elbows hanging over the ledge. Before Keith could so much as glance over the menu though, attractive-kid squinted down at Keith, as if that would help him think better.

“What?” Keith asked.

“Oh! That’s where I know you! You’re in my calc class, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, I think so. Um, I’m Keith.”

“I kno- I mean, uh, cool, nice to now know that. I’m Lance.”

Lance stuck his hand out, which Keith very cautiously shook. He’s shook more hands that tried to offer him a handshake in his lifetime than what was probably considered normal.

“So, you know what you want, Keith?”

Keith quickly glanced up the menu hanging over the window, searching for the usual grilled cheese he would normally order at the normal food truck he went to on a normal day where there wasn’t suddenly a new food truck across from the library, hindering his sense of normalness. 

Did he mention that he didn’t like change?

A problem had quickly arisen though. A fairly large one at that. Keith came to the sudden realization that he couldn’t actually read anything on the menu.

Lance must have recognized the imminent confusion on his face. 

“Guessing you’ve never had Cuban food before?” he asked.

Keith shook his head. “Nope.”

Lance chuckled. “What were you thinking of getting?”

Keith thought for a moment. “A grilled cheese.”

What? Wasn’t this enough change for one day? 

Lance grinned. “I’ve got something I think you’ll like. Any dietary restrictions?”

“Nope.”

“Perfect.” Lance smiled, then spun around and got to work. 

Keith couldn’t exactly see what he was doing, Lance was blocking whatever was happening on the grill. He wasn’t disappointed though. The food smelled good, whatever it was, for one. And Lance’s shirt wasn’t particularly loose, slightly teasing at the lean back muscles hidden underneath. 

And then Lance was spinning around, sandwich plated alongside a heaping pile of shoestring fries. Keith quickly glanced up because no, of course he wasn’t checking Lance out behind his back, no, definitely not.

“Here, try it, let me know what you think,” Lance said excitedly, thrusting the plate into Keith’s hands. 

“What, now?” Keith asked, eyeing Lance suspiciously.

“Yes, now.” Lance insisted. “It’s not like you’d be able to tell me in ten minutes. Besides, it’s better when it’s hot.”

“We have calc tomorrow morning,” Keith said. “I could just give you feedback then.”

No, no Keith definitely wouldn’t do that, and would probably run out of the room as soon as the class was dismissed. Lance didn’t need to know that though.

“Oh my god don’t remind me,” Lance groaned. “And tomorrow’s too far from now. That’s in like, eighteen hours. I’m not patient enough for that.”

Finally, after having Lance stare at him insistently for another five seconds, Keith finally gave up trying to argue and took a bite into the sandwich. Was surprisingly...good. Really good. Keith raised his eyebrows, looking back down at his sandwich.

“Yeah? Oh my god you like it. I totally see the absolute pleasure gathering up in your face molecules after taking that first initial bite. Dude. Talk. C’mon, we bonded. Keith? Buddy? My man?”

“Shut up,” Keith said, going in for his fourth bite. “Eat now, talk later.”

“You’re leaving me hanging here,” Lance warned.

“What is it?” Keith asked instead, nodding down at the sandwich, refusing to give into Lance’s utter nonsensical shenanigans.

“It’s called a  _ medianoche _ ,” Lance explained with a grin. “Which I personally never understood since that translates to  _ midnight _ in Spanish, and I don’t know about you but I don’t find ham and cheese particularly midnight-esque. 

“Oh really?” Keith asked, completely deadpan. “I happen to find the resemblance between ham and cheese and midnight to be quite riveting.”

“Oh, please do enlighten me on the extreme importances of that comparison,” Lance asked with mock-interest, leaning his elbows across the ledge of the window.

“Well you see,” Keith explained in between bites, “although the swiss cheese happens to cover the ham, the two flavors are able to work and live with harmony with each other, similar to the way life is still able to thrive and survive the night, despite the blanket of darkness covering it. The holes of the swiss cheese act as lights within the darkness of night, allowing small bits of life to be seen through the dark.”

Lanced snorted...in awe? Was that a thing that was possible?

“That,” he started, “May have been the most incredible piece of utter bullshit I have ever heard anyone pull out of their ass in my life.”

Keith shrugged, grinning. 

“I’m an English major,” he explained.“Pulling bullshit is kind of in the job description.”

Lance chuckled. “That explains why you got a D on that last calc test.”

Only later would Keith wonder how Lance could possibly know that.

“Hey! Conics are confusing enough as is, I didn’t need them thrown onto a rotated axis. And I definitely didn’t need them thrown on a polar axis.”

“Oh c’mon, polar isn’t  _ that _ bad.”

“Yes, yes it definitely is. The less trig in my life the better.”

Lance rolled his eyes and reached into his apron.

“Here,” he said, holding out a card for Keith. “Take this, my sister would kill me if she knew I didn’t give a customer one.”

It was a business card, promoting the truck’s Instagram, Snapchat, and Twitter accounts. 

“You’re so lucky I’m taking over for her today,” Lance said. “She makes it a habit to take a selfie with every cute guy who stops by her truck so she could put it on her Instagram. I definitely wouldn’t be opposed to the idea though.” Lance threw Keith a wink.

“Yeah, I think I’ll pass,” Keith replied, choosing to ignore the “cute” comment. “Why are you taking over?”

“Wow, get some food in you and suddenly you're the one asking the questions!” Lance remarked.

Keith rolled his eyes.

“She’s kind of a bit of a celebrity in the food truck world, I think she’s closing in on about 60k Instagram followers now. So yeah, she’s been working her ass off the past six months or so, going driving around the entire country on this insane road trip to try to gain a larger following in the food truck community or whatever, make more of a name for herself. And she finally found herself here, so I thought I’d give her a break for a couple of days and let her relax for a bit.”

“Well that’s nice of you,” Keith said with a sincere smile. 

“Yeah, I know, I’m simply the best younger brother ever,” Lance grinned. “Oh, I can take your plate for you, by the way. There's a trashcan in here”

Keith looked down at his plate to see that he had finished his last fry and had long since finished the sandwich.

“Oh, um, yeah, thanks,” Keith stammered through, feeling his face heating up ever-so-slightly. 

“No problem!” Lance said with a wide smile. “Really glad you enjoyed that, it’s probably still one of my favorite comfort foods. I’ll have to make it for you again sometime soon.”

Keith quickly paid for his food and waved goodbye to Lance.

“I’ll see you in calc tomorrow,” Lance said over his shoulder as he turned to clean up, and Keith began the trek back to his dorm.

It was only on the walk back that Keith realized two things. 

  1. Going to Lance’s truck actually ended up taking about fifteen minutes longer than going to his usual truck. Which he found that he didn’t really mind, to his surprise.
  2. “Wait...WHAT DID HE MEAN _AGAIN_?”



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently taking precalc. I don't know what the hell goes on in college level math, so we're just going to pretend that Keith and Lance have the same math curriculum as me...somehow. Anyways, thanks for reading! Chapter two will come...at some point. Feel free to pester me for more, it'll probably make me actually get off my ass and write it.


	2. Shiro is the devil. And a godsend. But also the devil.

“You met someone,” Shiro concluded after careful scrutinization.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Keith shot back, far too quickly.

Shiro plopped down on his bed across from Keith.

“Let’s see,” he started. “You’re late, to start with. Which shouldn’t be anything out of the ordinary for most people. But for you, who’s had a record of coming home at 4:52 for the past four months now, it’s a bit strange. And then there’s the fact that you said ‘ _no thanks’_ when I offered you a bite of my banana.”

“So?”

“So you always complain about how you’re always hungry and a grilled cheese isn’t enough to fill the contents of your stomach.”

“Well maybe I didn’t get a grilled cheese today.”

Shiro grinned. “Exactly. And just what made you decide _not_ to get a grilled cheese today?”

Keith didn’t say anything.

“Clearly,” Shiro continued, “it’s because you met someone new.”

“What the hell does meeting new people have to do with my choice of lunch?” Keith asked, narrowing his eyes.

“It means…” Shiro paused for dramatic effect. Keith tried not to throw his pillow at him.

“It means, you were on a date!”

This time, Keith did throw his pillow at his roommate.

“You asshole, I was not on a date!”

“Yes, you obviously were. What other explanation would there be?”

Keith said nothing.

“Unless…”

Keith let himself drop down to the bed and attempted to suffocate himself with a pillow, groaning when the effort proved to be rather futile.

“Get it over with,” Keith mumbled from under his pillow, “unless what?”

“Unless you decided to chat up the guy from the new food truck on the corner,” Shiro finished with what Keith decided was the most devious, evil smirk ever known to man.

Keith groaned into his pillow some more.

“I saw you over there about twenty minutes ago,” Shiro confessed.

“Please kill me.”

“I didn’t get too great of a glance at him but he seems cute.”

“Am I dead yet? If not, feel free to help me speed up the process.”

“Keith!”

“What?”

Suddenly there were hands shaking Keith’s shoulders. “This is a good thing! You’re talking to other actual, live human beings!”

“ _One_ actual other human being.”

“HA! So you admit it!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“So there _isn’t_ another human being?”

“You just saw me talking to him so I don’t know what you’re trying to prove here.”

“So there is!”

“Don’t you have a date with Allura or something?”

Shiro slapped his forehead and shot out of his bed

“You’re right, I do, she’s gonna kill me.”

“You’ve been late how many times now?”

“About 14,” Shiro said, grabbing his jacket on his way to the door.

“I really think this may be the day she finally kills you,” Keith very helpfully informed Shiro.

“The beer in the fridge is mine by the way, you’re still underage.”

“Says the guy who drained an entire six pack all at once on a dare long before his 21st birthday.”

“Watch it,” Shiro warned teasingly, pointing a finger at Keith.

“Oh no, it’s the ever so terrifying finger, whatever shall I do?”

Shiro rolled his eyes. “I’m gonna run. Don’t do anything stupid!”

And then he was out the door.

Keith waited exactly 43 seconds before going to the fridge for a well-deserved beer.

“Fight me,” Keith muttered to the empty room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It wasn’t too long after Shiro took off, fifteen minutes maybe, when Keith suddenly got a text from an unknown number.

 

< _Hey > _

 

Keith cautiously typed out a response.

 

_ <Hi? Who is this?> _

 

_ <The most beautiful human to ever grace this planet> _

 

_ <Andy Biersack?> _

 

_ <…… _

_Make that the second most beautiful person to ever grace this planet >_

 

_ <And who might that be?> _

 

_ <The one and only lance mcclain _

_Obviously >_

 

_ <How the hell did you get my number> _

 

_ <Well this dude who just so happened to be kinda hot af handed me a slip of paper with a phone number on it _

_I was totally digging the dyed white bit of hair in the front btw > _

 

That last text completely confirmed Keith’s suspicions. It was definitely Shiro. Keith banged his head against the textbook he was supposed to be studying from but wasn’t. He told himself he’d start three days earlier but other things took priority. Like Overwatch. And going to the gym. And apparently talking to people in his calc class who also gave him food from his food truck was now a part of that too.

 

_ <Goddamn it Shiro> _

 

_ <Dude, my name’s Lance, I thought we made that rather clear> _

 

_ <No, Shiro gave you my fucking number> _

 

_ <Hold up _

_So you’re NOT hot af dyed hair dude? > _

 

_ <Nope, this is Keith>_

 

_ <What the hell? _

_Why’d this Shiro dude give me your number? > _

 

_ <Because he’s an idiot _

_And my roommate > _

 

_ <Srsly? He looked like a senior or something> _

 

_ <Yeah he is, got free room and board for rooming with him> _

 

_ <Niceeeeee _

_Wait so you LIVE with hottie mchotterson > _

 

_ <Unfortunately>_

 

_ <Well now I’m fucking jealous> _

 

_ <He’s also madly in love with his girlfriend of six years now> _

 

_ <Damnittttttttt>_

 

_ <Yeah tough luck buddy> _

 

_ <Fuckkkkkkk _

_You two totally win the hottest pair of roommates award_

_Hunk and I gotta step up our game > _

 

Keith grabbed his pillow from behind him and smashed it over his face before screaming into it for a good ten seconds. He then calmly placed the pillow beside him and picked up his cell phone again.

 

_ <Since when was there a “hottest pair of roommates award”?> _

 

_ <Since about 25 seconds ago> _

 

Keith didn’t really know what to say after that so he put his phone down and took a sip of ~~Shiro’s~~ _his_ beer. Not even a minute later though his phone buzzed again.

 

< _I’m boredddddddd > _

 

_ <Ok>_

 

_ <I’m coming over> _

 

_ <What?> _

 

Keith suddenly received a call from an “unknown number”. He reminded himself to add Lance to his contacts.

“Hello?”

“Hi. It’s Lance. Again.”

“Yes, I gathered that much.”

“Where do you live?”

“Wow. Intrusive much?”

“Dude. I left my keys in my room and Hunk’s with his girlfriend.”

“Roommate?”

“Yeah. He’s gonna kill me if I have to go barge in on their date. I promised I’d give him some ‘me time’ whatever _that’s_ supposed to mean.”

“Balmera Hall. 318.”

Keith had no idea what made him tell Lance. He found himself almost instantly regretting it though. Then he told himself to shut up.

“What?”

“You asked where I live.”

“Can you, like, repeat that maybe?”

“Nah, I think I’m good.”

“Dude! Don’t leave me hanging here! That’s just cruel.”

“Bal-me-ra. Hall. Room three-hundred and eighteen. That’s Room 3-1-8, in b-a-l-m-e-”

“I GET IT. Jesus. Okay. I’m outside.”

“What?”

“I just parked the truck outside.”

“Okay.”

Lance didn’t say anything in response to that. In fact, he was quiet for a good couple of seconds. Which Keith normally wouldn’t think twice about, but it was a bit concerning that _Lance_ of all people wasn’t saying anything.”

“Hey? Lance?”

No answer. Before Keith could get too worried though, there was a cheerful knock on the door. Could knocks be considered cheerful?

“Door’s open!”

“Hey,” Lance said as he let himself into the room.

“Hi.”

Keith looked up at Lance. Lance looked at Keith.

“Dude,” Lance finally said. “You’re so awkward sometimes.”

“I’m definitely not,” Keith argued. The fact that he most definitely was was not at all relevant at the time.

“Yup, you totally are,” Lance shot back, patting him on the shoulder. “Don’t worry, it’s pretty cute.”

Lance took a seat on Shiro’s bed. Keith tried to force the flush he felt rising up on his face back down. He wasn’t very successful.

Thankfully, Lance seemed to be preoccupied and didn’t take much note of it.

“Where’s all your stuff?” Lance asked.

“Hmm?”

“Like do you not have any books or whatever?”

Keith rolled his eyes. “Open the closet.”

Lance eyed him strangely. “Will it murder me?”

Keith shrugged. “Possibly. Can’t say for sure.”

Lance threw Keith another glance before cautiously opening the door. Almost instantly, shirts, books, tennis balls, a football, and a lacrosse stick started pelting Lance. He hurriedly slammed the door closed.

“Your closet can kill people, you know that?”

Keith grinned. “I _did_ warn you. Shiro’s girlfriend was over the other day so he decided to ‘clean up’ a bit.”

Lance picked up the football and tossed it up in the air a couple of times.

“Does Shiro play?”

“He used to. In high school.”

“Damn, I would’ve totally shown up to a game if he was playing.”

“He apparently played quarterback.”

“Hottttttttttt.”

Keith chuckled as Lance started inspecting the rest of the room.

“Holy _fuck_ ,”  Lance suddenly exclaimed.

Keith raised an eyebrow as Lance turned to him, holding up a framed picture that had been sitting on the desk.

“Oh yeah, that.”

The photo was taken during one of Shiro’s football games in his senior year, his arm wrapped around Allura in her cheerleading uniform.

“That still his girlfriend?”

“Yup, highschool sweethearts. It’s honestly kinda gross.”

Lance shook his head. “Not gross. Definitely not gross. I can’t believe I’m actually saying this but Shiro’s girlfriend might _actually_ somehow be hotter than he is. It should also be illegal for both of them to wear those outfits.”

Before Keith could even say anything else Lance had already put the photo down and moved on. That kind of thing seemed to happen quite often around him. Keith found that he didn’t mind too much though.

“Is that a record player?”

Keith grinned. “Yup! Shiro and I found it broken at a garage sale for ten bucks, but Shiro has a super techy friend who fixed it up for us. Still a bit rusty but it works perfectly.”

“Awesomeeee.”

“I know right.”

Lance started shifting through the different records they owned on the rack next to the record player.

“Dude. You just got 24985774617674 times cooler.”

Keith laughed. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Lance then frowned at the record player. “Did you guys not paint it?”

Keith shook his head. “Nah, didn’t feel like buying paint and stuff.

Lance then grinned. “Hunk’s girlfriend is an art major, she could totally hook you up with a bunch of supplies.

Keith smiled. “That actually seems pretty fun.”

“Yup! And I’m totally going to help you,” Lance announced.

Keith laughed. “Fine. Sounds like a deal.”

Lance crashed back down on Shiro’s bed. “I’m still bored. You got anything fun to do?”

Keith fished his DS out from under his bed and went to grab Shiro’s, tossing it to Lance. “I have Mario Kart and Smash Bros. Oh, and Star Fox if you wanna go really old school.”

Lance’s eyes widened. “The new multiplayer one?”

“Yup,” Keith smirked.

“I don’t know if I want to hug you or stab you right now.”

“How about you figure that out after I’m done kicking your ass.”

“Dude. Dude, dude, dude. You are so on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly could've posted this about a month ago. Whoops


End file.
